


Misconceptions Part Ten

by Firefly_in_Darkness



Series: Misconceptions [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly_in_Darkness/pseuds/Firefly_in_Darkness
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Misconceptions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869001
Kudos: 24





	Misconceptions Part Ten

Tension fell away from her muscles as the hot water washed over her skin, the steam from the shower cleared the fog of her thoughts. By the time she wrapped the soft white towel around her body, she felt as good as new. Almost. Y/N skipped across the corridor and into the bedroom, a slight fear of being caught by Bucky in _only_ a towel or naked had her getting changed in seconds.

Y/N poked her head around the kitchen door, leaning on the jamb as she watched Bucky chuck pasta into a pan of boiling water, unhooking the lid of a tin of sweetcorn and adding it to the tomato sauce simmering. She got lost in the domesticity of it all, the warmth that filled her cheeks as she thought of _that_ life, a far-fetched dream of settling down with _Bucky._ Or someone like him. But it was just that, _far-fetched_.

“You’re in luck, there was some garlic bread in the freezer.” Bucky smirked at her as she let out a tiny squeal of excitement. “Can you set the table?”

Bucky mixed the sauce into the pasta, plated the garlic bread and handed Y/N her portion as he sat opposite her. The tiny kitchen had them knocking knees and sending apologetic smiles as they dug into the food.

“Mm, Buck. This is good.” Y/N dipped the bread into the sauce and munched away.

“Thanks.” A soft smile on his lips, a small dimple showing as he carried on eating too.

* * *

Bucky sat back on the couch as Y/N tidied the kitchen. He could hear a soft hum, a song that he couldn’t remember the name of, drifting through the door.

“Are you sure I can’t help?” His fingers drumming on his thigh, he knew she was stalling. That she was not ready to talk about what happened earlier or maybe the bed situation.

He hadn’t even considered it an issue until she brought it up. _Does she think I’d make her sleep on the couch?_ He glanced at the small two-seater, it was hardened leather and didn’t look comfortable at all. _How could she think I’d make her uncomfortable?_ It suddenly dawned on him; his brain froze. _Is she worried about sharing a bed with me?_

Bucky’s thoughts couldn’t spiral any further as Y/N stood in the doorway, drying her hands on a towel before throwing it onto the coffee table and sitting next to him. His body tensed as her knee brushed his. _Get a grip._ He turned towards her, greeting her with a soft smile.

“So…” She fiddled with her fingers. “I can sleep on the couch.”

Bucky scoffed, “No way Y/N, the floor would be more comfortable.”

Her head snapped up, eyes widened, and mouth dropped agape slightly.  
  
“What I mean is, if you’re okay with it, we can share the bed. It’s big enough for the both of us.” Bucky rubbed the nape of his neck; he felt the heat rise on his cheeks at his words.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Y/N whispered and picked up the television remote, flicking it on and relaxing back into the seat.

Bucky released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, turning back to face the tv. He let her recharge; he’d bring up what had happened later. For now, he wanted to let her relax. He couldn’t help but watch her as she laughed at the collection of silly videos. _She’s always beautiful, but when she laughs. Damn._ The nervous flutter in his stomach eased into a soft whirlwind of delight and his heart bloomed with adoration for the woman sitting beside him.

* * *

Y/N could feel Bucky’s eyes on her, she tried to focus on the small television in the corner of the room. She wasn’t ready to talk about Davenport or admit to the panic attack she’d had. Her concentration on the screen paid off, Bucky looked away and she was able to fall into the blur of colours and canned laughter. 

She scooted back into the sofa; plumping at the pillows, twisting and turning as she attempted to get comfortable. Bucky lifted his arm, placing it around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

Her breath hitched and at first, she hesitated, stiffly sinking towards him, her head nestling onto his chest. Bucky’s cool fingers stroked up and down her upper arm as his chest warmed her cheek. _What is he doing? This is just so comfortable._ A soft sigh escaped her lips.

She sunk further into Bucky, as he pulled a blanket over their legs and tucked it behind her. Y/N felt her eyes growing heavy; each moment between her eyelids closing and opening lasting longer and longer. The low volume of the television, the warmth of Bucky and the soothing patterns he drew on her skin sent her into a light sleep.

Y/N felt the jostle of her limbs, a slight clip to her toes against something solid but she snuggled further into Bucky’s chest, draping her arms around his neck. In the haze of sleep, she breathed in his musky and sandalwood scent. The soft mattress cushioned her drop as he laid her down into the bed, as she felt him pull away, her hand curled around his wrist and drew him back.

“I’ll be back in a minute; I’m going to have a shower.” Bucky’s soft voice brought her back to the conscious world.

The smile on his lips could give her heart attack with the speed it thumped against her chest from embarrassment of her neediness or it could have been from the kindness he showed her. He clicked on the bedside lamp and then placed the covers over her. Y/N nodded and pulled it up higher to her chin, snuggling into the plush pillows.

* * *

Bucky walked out of the bathroom in his boxers, entering the bedroom soundlessly. He glanced over Y/N’s sleeping form, in hope not to wake her as the door clicked shut, her shallow breaths raising the quilt gently. He grabbed a t-shirt out of his backpack and pulled it over his head before climbing into the bed beside her. 

Lying down on his back, ensuring to keep a suitable distance away from Y/N, he reached over and turned off the lamp. His hands clasped together on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. A few moments later and the rustling of the sheets, he turned to face her.

The slight glow from the outside lamps seeped from the sides of the curtains. A blend of navy and grey framing her face, her eyes looking deep into his. She’d rolled to face him; she was no more than a few inches from him, and it was killing him to not reach out to touch her.

Y/N broke the silence, “I didn’t thank you properly earlier.”

“It’s okay Y/N, I know you would have done the same for anyone.” Bucky replied.

“That doesn’t matter, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t - Davenport - I -” Y/N shook her head, moving onto her back and looking up at the ceiling.

“You can talk to me ya know?” Bucky whispered.

“I’m too tired right now, but thank you, James.” Her soft voice wrapped around his first name, and it was not from the anger or frustration that he was used to, it wrapped around it like sugar and honey.

Bucky’s fingers unclasped and he laid his arm down the middle of the bed, inching his hand closer to Y/N’s, sliding over the sheets. Without further encouragement, her fingers weaved between his own. And once more, hope returned to him and he was able to drift to sleep.


End file.
